Promesa Cumplida
by El morador
Summary: FMA 2003 pequeña divergencia en el canon. La promesa de Edward y Rose


Promesa cumplida.

El sol irradiaba un brillante dorado en el cielo el cual estaban acompañado por nubes, aunque eso no duraría mucho pues el día estaba terminando y no tardaba en caer la noche para que el sol iluminara la otra parte del mundo.

Por la ventana un chico de cabellos y ojos que parecen ser de oro estaba pensativo mirando como los rayos del sol pasaban de dorado a rojo.

De repente una mujer de piel Ishvalana con mechones pintados de rosa y ojos del color de la amatista entro a su cuarto y con una vos dulce como la miel dijo

– Edward –

El chico rubio se volteó a verla, a ella se le hizo curioso las ropas que ahora utilizaba dejando atrás su abrigo geranio rojo por… negro casi en su totalidad desde su chaqueta a sus botas siendo la única excepción su guante blanco.

Se preguntó si significaba algo, ya que Edward no era aquel chico que conoció en Liore.

– Rose – Dijo Edward con vos tranquila – ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Cómo ésta él bebe? –

– Él bebe ésta durmiendo, y si me encuentro mejor, ¿y tú?, ya te encuentras mejor – Respondió y pregunto Rose a Edward.

Con una pequeña sonrisa dijo – Yo no lo sé – Volteo a la ventana y continuo – Me tranquiliza el saber que tu estas a salvo de Dante, pero mi hermano está capturado por aquella mujer – Termino mirando al suelo con una mirada seria.

Rose con tono triste hablo – Lo siento Edward, de no haber estado en ese momento, en el momento en el que la descubrimos no te hubiera estorbado para –

*Pum*

El puño metálico de Edward golpeo la mesa de madera al lado de él provocando varias grietas

– Rose basta ya, has sufrido demasiado para que te culpes por eso –

Sus ojos dorados miraron a los suyos amatista.

– Has perdido a tus padres, se aprovecharon de tu fe en una religión dirigida por un megalómano, tu pueblo fue suprimido por el ejército –

– Te profanaron, te convirtieron en una mártir, Dante se aprovechó de eso para iniciar una revuelta y utilizar al ejército para crear la piedra filosofal –

Edward coloco sus manos en los hombros de Rose.

– Rose, no te culpes por algo que no fue tu culpa, conociéndola lo hubiera logrado de cualquier manera, tu mereces descansar –

Con esas palabras Rose tuvo una sensación de calor y ella, rodeándolo con sus brazos en la cintura de Edward dijo.

– Tú tampoco lo hagas Edo –

Eso genero una sonrisa en Edward.

Sus respiraciones se sentían en el cuello, sus rostros se acercaron.

Edward se preocupó por lo que podría ocurrir, ¿sería justo?

Él sabía muy bien lo peligrosa que era Dante y sabía que si llegaba a fallar al luchar contra ella sería su ultimo error.

Tendría sentido hacer esto con su vida en peligro, hacer una promesa como, ¿esta sería justo para Rose?

Pero al final sus labios se acercaron, sus rostros se sonrojaron.

Compartieron su aire, sus lenguas bailaron un tango en sus bocas.

Tras un minuto completo se separaron por falta de aire.

– Edward, ¿vas a estar bien? –

Mirándola directamente a los ojos el respondió.

– Lo estaré, te lo prometo –

Edward ahora ya tenía otra razón para luchar.

_Amestris, Resembol 1930_

En todos estos años ella sabía que el cumplió su promesa, sin embargo la noticia de su rápido regreso le dio una paz inmensa.

– Gracias por cumplir tu promesa, Edo – La vos de Rose se había vuelto más madura, pero seguía siendo dulce.

Lo único que ella lamentaba era no poder estar en el momento de su regreso.

¿Por qué fue tan rápido?

Ella no lo sabía, pero no lo que si sabía era que ninguna de sus decisiones era sin un motivo.

Solo esperaba que pudiera regresar.

Aunque fuera solo un sueño.

_Alemania 1930_

– Lamento escucharlo Edward – Dijo con sinceridad Noah

– Esta bien, ella lo superara es bastante fuerte – Edward le dijo con calma.

Finalmente salieron de Alemania ese día, el nuevo partido se estaba asentando en Alemania y con eso una nueva guerra.

Si quería mantener su nuevo mundo a salvo el y su hermano tendrían que encontrar la bomba de uranio, sabía muy bien el peligro que es esa arma.

Y volteando a ver a Noah él conocía otra razón para luchar.

* * *

Ya sé que Rose no es Ishval.

Por lo demás espero que lo hayas disfrutado.


End file.
